The Heck!
by Ghost501
Summary: It's a normal day for Megaman. At least so he thinks. What happens the day that Lan upgrades the PET model the same day Megaman asks Roll out on a date?


So this is my first Fanfiction, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

His day had started well, but sure enough Megaman's day had to turn to bad at some point. He had just gotten back from Mayl's PC after successfully getting a date from the navi of his dreams. But his happy feelings turned to anger as he jacked back into his PET. Lan had just left the room as Megaman began to check the brothers' combined bank account. The first thing he noticed that all his zennys were gone. As he stared at the account, Megaman tried to think back to a few hours before he left. He hadn't thought Lan had told him that he was going to Higsby's. So, where had his zennys gone?

Megaman shook his head. There would be time to investigate that later. He grumbled a bit as he looked though the preset chip folders that Lan sent for him. He really hated doing zenny gridding, but he really needed the money. After all, he wanted to make a good impression to Roll on the first date. His mouth dropped as he realized there was only one folder he could choose from.

'_Okay, weird. I'm going to have to talk to Lan about this later._' He thought as he examined the folder. Normally, if Lan was doing any kind of folder modifications, he would at least leave Megaman two folders to choose from. The net navi gaped as looked through the folder. Cannon. Cannon. Cannon.

'_Well at least GigaCannon 1 is in here.' _He mused to himself. But as he looked through the folder, he felt his heart stop. Sword. WideSword. Vulcan. Okay, why where a whole bunch of weak chips in his folder. Not that he couldn't defeat the local viruses around ACDC area, but the whole process would be a lot faster if he didn't have to use his buster all the time.

Megaman sighed. _'Guess I have to do this the hard way.' _He activated a menu and made sure that all the NaviCust programs were set and ready to go. He almost fell backwards. All the NaviCust programs were gone! Even worse, the NaviCust program itself wasn't present. Megaman felt like crying for a second when he realized that his main weapon, the Mega buster, had been reduced to its most basic of state.

'_What the heck is going on here? I leave for a couple of hours and everything is gone. Am I having a really twisted dream right now?'_ He stood there for a while and thought about his predicament until a disturbing thought came to mind.

_'You have got to be kidding me.'_ Megaman thought as he pulled up the PET's operating system status.

PET Version 7.0.

Megaman felt his left eye start to twitch. There was only one thing left to do.

"LAAAANNNNNN!" Megaman yelled.

* * *

Megaman eventually stopped screaming…after the first ten minutes. As he waited for his brother to return from wherever he had ran off to, Megaman felt his anger towards his brother build. Lan had seriously gone and upgraded the PET without telling him…again. Why was it that they had to lose everything every time they wanted to upgrade a PET model? Even more so, why did Lan always forget—or just never tell him—that he was going to upgrade? At least then he could try to store or have someone hold onto some of the more important data, like giga and mega class chips and some zenny, for him. But no, it was always, upgrade now and worry about the fact that the two were broke and really not as powerful as they should be later.

"Hey Megaman! How do you like the new PET?" Lan said, almost appearing out of nowhere.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Megaman, highly annoyed at this point, screamed.

"Eating dinner…where were you all day?" Lan asked.

Megaman blushed, "None of your business. In other news, why did you have to upgrade the PET today of all days?"

"It's Saturday. Today was my only day I had to do it!"

"A warning would have been nice is all. Well anyway, please tell me that you at least gave someone 3000 zennys to hold for me."

"Wait, you told me to do that?"

"Yeah, last week. Remember when Dex pointed out the fact that the new PET model was coming out soon after seeing that poster in front of Higsby's and I figured something like this was going to happen eventually."

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

"So, did you?"

"Um...about that...I sort of used all of our money to buy the PET."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THIS THING COSTED THAT MUCH!"

"Yeah, that's what I said. You would think that they would stop making these things so expensive. Seriously, 3000 zennys for a starter chip pack. It was 2000 last upgrade."

"Wait. My 3000 zennys. You mean you used my money—that I was saving for a special event by the way—to buy these pointless chips…"

"On the plus side," Lan felt his navi's anger rise, "your new home is a lot more comfortable."

"Lan," Megaman started, "Listen and listen well. Normally, I'm a really patient brother. I try my hardest to make your life easier and hope that one day you will stop being so lazy and do your homework yourself. But if you don't come up with 3000 zennys for me by 6:30 tonight…"

Lan bolted out from his room two minutes later. '_Note to self, even as a net navi, never piss off your smarter brother by spending his money without telling him. It never works out for you.'_ Lan thought as he ran to the one person he knew could help him.

* * *

"You need to borrow how much?" Mayl asked. The brunette boy had showed up on her doorstep almost out of breath.

"3000 zennys. I need it otherwise Megaman will kill me! I don't know how he manages to be so threating from cyberspace but he is!" Lan blurted out. He really looked desperate at this point.

Luckily for him, Mayl had known about Roll's date tonight with Megaman—Roll had been talking about it ever since he had left her PC. She sighed. He had probably blown all his money on the new PET system. Now, Megaman was broke and would explode if he couldn't get enough money to take his not so secret crush out on a date. However, just because he was in trouble didn't mean he shouldn't learn not to blow all his money in one single shot. She could only dream of his brother's frustrations when he would randomly come home and find out his life had been downgraded…again.

"Alright, but…you're going to have to hang out with me all day next Saturday," the red head said. Her sly smile revealed a secret plan only known to her.

"Sure, anything!" Lan said, of course, too dense to even take notice of the smile.

"So, what did Megaman threaten you with?" Mayl asked as she transferred the money to Lan.

"He said he was going to jack into a copybot and drag me to the library every day for the next month."

Mayl laughed. She had seen firsthand what being in a library did to Lan. Though hilarious at the time, the poor boy had been traumatized ever since and refused to go back.

"Well we don't want to see you freak out about the book monster."

"I'm telling you, it's real! Those books are haunted!"

"See ya later, Lan." Mayl paused for a second before closing the door. She quickly kissed Lan's check and then closed the door quickly. She took a breath after she heard it shut.

"Mayl…you did it!" Roll said from her PET.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Hey, don't you have date to get ready for?" Mayl said blushing furiously.

"Oh shoot. I've got to meet Mega at ACDC square!"

May laughed as she jacked in her navi into the net.

Outside, Lan stood outside Mayl's door for a couple minutes. The blushing boy didn't even remember that he had jacked Megaman into his computer left. In fact, he hadn't even remembered Megaman until his PET went off. He took a look at the screen and realized that Megaman had sent him an email.

_"Good job, Lan. Roll told me what happened. Maybe one day, you'll understand why Mayl acts the way she does. Anyway, see ya later bro."_

_-Hub_

* * *

So, this was just a scenario that I had thought of while I was talking to one of my friends. This is one of the few things I really hate about the Megaman series. You do all that work in the game before and then when you get the next game, everything you have done in the last game is just a memory. *Sigh* Ah well, I still love the series. Anyway, this is Ghost 501 and I'm out!


End file.
